Save Benson
by breezy1452
Summary: Olivia and Lewis had a last dance.But it ended very differently Read and Review


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Olivia was sitting at her desk when her phone she answered this is what she heard/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO: This is Dectective Benson/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:Hello Olivia/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Lewis? How did you get out of prison/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:Oh say hi Olivia.A small girl frightingly whispers "hi" and Lewis says See You Soon Olivia/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Olivia heard this she dropped the phone and went into a minor state of shock and then Nick ran over." Liv who was that".Olivia stutters" I-It Was Hi-Him""Who Olivia".Nick practically yelling now and right after that Olivia passed out."Liv..LIV Call A bus NOW!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At Mercy General Hospital/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nick,Cragen,Amanda,Fin, and Munch all sat in the waiting room/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You must be here for Detective Benson correct" Cragen then stands and continues on to say"Yes mam, how is she?" She went into a stage of shock and I assume that whoever yelled at Detective Benson triggered a flashback due to her PTSD"Suddenly everyone looks at Nick who frowns and then says"May we see her." "Yes, she is in room 112" " Thank you doctor" and they all head to see was lying in the hospital bed thinking everything suddenly realizes everyone is in her room and mutters a "hi". Nick stand up and say" how are you Liv" "I'm fine Nick".Even though Nick knew Olivia wasnt fine he went along with it"Thats good, Now Liv we need you to tell us who was on the phone" Olivia then stutters"I-It was has my neice Olivia ." and thats when cragen blows "Rollins go to Rikers see how he go with Fin to the hospital he was staying go get his file and Olivia...just go home and do not leave your apartment until further notice."But" "no buts now go home"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1 block away from Olivias apartment/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Liv was walking home when she got the feeling she was being turned around and heard Lewis say" Now be careful what you do next you come with me or I slit your neice's throat right here and now" " Ok Ok just dont hurt her".Next thing she knows she had her skull bashed in with a butt of a gun and she is stuffed in a box driving along the highway towards an old abandon grainery./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back at the one-six/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Amaro go check on Liv" "I will go right now cap".Amaro comes to Olivias apartment door and knocks"Liv Liv LIV".He immediately called Cragen when he got no response.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emN:Cap Liv is gone shes not here/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:What do you mean /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emN:I mean I think Lewis took her while she was walking home/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:Ill file a missing persons report and get it all over the media FIND HER!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emN:Ok cap ill trace her cell mabye we will get lucky and he didnt get it yet/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:Ok get back here and do it/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emN"Ok be there as quick as I can/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"An Old Abandon Grainery/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:AAAAAAAAH/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLewis began his torture 1 hour ago and was now branding olivia with her own had burnt her, cut her, drugged and branded her all in the past hour. Olivia was almost positive she had several broken ribs and a re-broken wrist/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL: Oh Olivia you should know by now I love it when you scream he said as he branded her with the innitials OL on her chest for Olivia Lewis because to him he owened the cut rings with a pocket knife underneath"Oh don't cry Olivia,Babe its all going to be ok"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Stop STOP! Olivia screamed because it hurt so didnt care though he grabbed her short hair and said/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:So here is your options1.I do her and let you watch or 2. I do you and let her watch. Im really fine with it either way/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Just dont hurt her/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL: O then let the fun begin/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"at the 16th precinct/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amaro stands up 2 hours later and yells"Everyone listen up Liv had her cell phone on her and the idiot wasnt smart enough to take it. She is at an abandoned grainery lets go"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Grainery/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Olivia was laying there crying because she was helpless and was about to be raped when she said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Look away Olivia think about your dad your brother just dont look/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:OK Livia/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:AWW how sweet now lets get to the action/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHe proceeded to take off her cloths and begin to rape her/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Please stop No/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe was in so much pain she would rather was raping her for over an hour till he was finished/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:Man if i knew you were that good I would have dne it 10 times already good thing we got time/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO: Olivia was crying and then said "go to hell you son-of-a-bitch"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:O you will regret that/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lewis preceded to rape her again for another hour and to proceed to orally rape then beat the crap out of her so he could litterally see her bloody and black and blue/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Outside of the grainery/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emR:Here is Olivias gun and wallet/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA:it says she is on the third floor of the grainery lets go/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emR:ill tell swat that/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA:good lets go save liv/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Inside of the grainery/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Olivia realized that all of the while she had her cell in her was no use though their was no acsess from where they then she realized Nick could have tracked it and even though she was throbbing everywhere she saw a glimpse of hope./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All the while the squad was creeping up the stairs/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While olivia was thinking Lewis was carving his name into her back but she couldnt feel it she was already was in to much pain phisically and emotionally I mean for gods sake she was raped 3 times for over 4 all of a sudden Lewis said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:Are you ready to die now olivia he said with a gun to her head/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:No/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emL:I want this to be the last thing you see before you die he said holding her face to his/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:AAAAAAHH Olivia screamed as Lewis shot himself/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAs soon as that happened Amaro and the team burst through the door and their Nick saw Both of the Olivias crying but Liv looked so bad he wanted to bring Lewis back to life and kill him 10 times over/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnd their she layed branded,bloody,bruised,cut,burnt, and the thing that worried him most was that she was only in her bra and underware. But the worst thing was that Liv was crying and Olivia Benson does not cry/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA:Liv. she was consious though so that was a good thing "Liv are you okay/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Im fine /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emR:Ill take Olivia yu take Liv/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA:Come on Liv/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Ok/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Holding on to Nick and with a weirdly contorted ankle and wrist they walked out into the they left the building Nick wrapped a blaket around press took picture after picture and asked question after question but the to kept the car ride to the hospital Nick asked the question/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Liv did he rape you/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O:quietly almost inaudible olivia whispered"yes"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"and Nick's heart broke/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mercy General Hospital/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"everyone was in the waiting room once didnt tell anyone he knew Lewis raped live kept quiet/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:how is she doc/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emD:I will tell you in suffered a broken arm and broken also had a black eye and was completely black and blue covering 75 percent of her had many burn inflections caused from cigarettes and was branded with her own badge on her back several carved the initials OL on her chest and his name into her also has 3 broken ribs and a partially collapsed lung/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emEveryone in the room gasped because the only one that has seen her was Nick/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:Was she raped?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emD:Yes there was severe trauma and tearing we had to stitch has been put through hell/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emeveryone was pretty much teary eyed by the time she was finished/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:Can we see her/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emD:Yes room 221/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emroom 221/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOlivia felt desperately wanted a shower . But with a broken wrist and ankle it is kind of difficult./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC:How you feelin/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Like i was run over by a truck and yourself?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emC: Fine we are all glad your safe well leave you and Nick to talk/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Ok/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Yeah/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA:I know this may be hard to answer but were you raped more than once/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO:Yes um 3 times for over 4 hours/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA:Im so sorry liv you will be ok/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA:Okay?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongO:Okay?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161611616/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1 day later/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Olivia was lying in her hospital bed thinking about everything that has happened to was so thankful that he was dead and there wouldn't be a she would however have to tell the IAB everything that has happened to was hurting so much emotionally that the physical pain was realized then that she hasn't gotton a she got off her bed took off the heart moniter and made her way to the she was in there she took off her cloths and walked right had turned the shower on as hot as it would then just sat there and sobs turned into heart-wrenching cries.A nurse that was coming to check her vitals heard the crying and felt the heat radiating from the decided that instead of talking to her patient herself, That she would call the precint./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"N:Hello is this the Special Victims Unit/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Yes it is, how may I help you/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"N:Well there is a victim here, Olivia Benson and she is in the bathroom balling and I can feel the heat from her room.I think she may be burning herself, so I thought I would ask you to come in\/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Ill be right there/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161611616/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amaro had literally jumped out of his car before it then asked what room Olivia Benson was preceeded to the room where a nurse was was so hot in slowly went up and knocked on the door/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Liv...Livia/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"all he heard was the continuation of sobs/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Olivia, sweetheart can you turn rhat water off have got to be burning up/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He then heard the sound of the water turning off and the sobs becoming less frequent./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Olivia can you come out now/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"after a few minutes later Liv came out, but she was bright red./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Come lie down liv can you tell me whats wrong./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O:I cant get him off.I can stop feeling him touching me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Its ok Olivia it will ger cry Olivia,babe its all going to be ok./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly Olivia screamed so hard to stop he did not know what to thing he knew,a lamp was flying towards his head/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amaro quickly jumped out of the way of the lamp, sending the pieces shattering to the ground/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O:Im sorry...Im sorry:Olivia then starten sobbing again/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Its ok liv,Its ok, do you want to talk about it/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O:When you said that I had a flashback...H-He was burning me a-and cutting me and h-he said exactly what you s-said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amaro's heart caused that breakdown he felt so guilty though/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Im so sorry Liv...I didnt know, Liv I think you should talk to you have been through is something no one should ever half to be put through./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O:Im fine Nick, I promise i will be fine/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Liv I am getting you someone to talk to/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly he ran out the knew exactly who to call/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amaro knew exactly who to was going to call Elliot Cragan had givin him his number just in case it was Stabler was Olivias partner for twelve Cragan had told him why he had shot a young girl a few days after Olivia was raped in the correctional facility she was undercover had said that everyone knew what happened to Olivia although she never admitted to it.,but that is a story for another was the in is the told him to use a payphone because he wouldnt answer to any ones cell from the even Amaro walked over to the payphone in one of the interrogation room and shut the then diled thenumber/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E;Hello/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Hello Elliot my name is Nick/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E:who are you/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Please do not hang up this is important, I am detective Nick Amaro/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E: I am listening/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A;I am calling about ex-captain gave me your number to use in case it was retired last month/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E:WHAT ABOUT LIV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"elliot hadnt watched the news or televison in general. He was to he had no idea/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A:Olivia was kidnapped,raped,burt, and cut and is in the hospital with a severe case of PTSD/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E:Oh my god! why did I leave i am so ! what hospital and what room/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amaro then told elliot and they were both out the door before they hung up/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elliot had beaten Nick I mean of course he did, he drove 80 the entire ran into the hospital and to the didnt want it to take as ling as the elevator so he sprinted to the second walked up to the nurses station and proceeded to quickley ask."What room...Olivia Benson.""Room 221""Thankyou".He then ran as fast as he could down the halls of the rooms until he reached the quietely knocked KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The noise had frightened Olivia but then said"c-come in"..She couldnt believe her Stabler was standing in fromnt of her."E-elliot""Hi Liv I am so sorry, I am never going to leave you again."But what about Kathy and your kids.""Kathy took the kids and left to Californiaa.I get to talk to them once a month."Im so sorry Elliot."trust me Liv my pain is something you shoulnt have to worry about."Nick Amaro called me and told me to come.""Oh so thats who he ment by I know just who to call"."Yeah I guess so.A few minutes later a doctor came in and said"Olivia would you like to see the results of the blood work""Yes please.""Ok Olivia so you are negative for HIV and HPV so you are safe I wanted to mention that you are pregnant.""Im what""Shes what"/p 


End file.
